Let Sleeping Leo Sleep
by BennuIkki
Summary: Some Leo returned from mission and fell asleep just to be awakened by someone...  ikkiXtatsumi  and non yaoi between them   Still little bit yaoi. Seiya is in love with Jabu, Hyoga with Shun and it looks like theres something between Ikki and Shiryu


"Do you think he will be ok?"

"Dont worry about him. He is the stongest between our boys..."

"You are right." Saori placed some papers into the drawer of her wood table, closed it and locked. This mission was very important to her but... "People love to eat chicken there. So why do you send HIM, Tatsumi?"

Saoris personal buttler sat on an armchair. He had hated Phoenix since the time Ikki and his little brother came here. And now he hated him even more when he saw Miss Kido worring about HIM. "I though that this thing suits him." was all he said.

"Nii-san..."

"Shun, come here. You are standind here for hours," sleepy Cygnus Saint said. Every time, when Ikki was away, he slept in Andromedas room becasue Shun was affraid of being alone. "Im sure he will be back soon."

Shun turn around to face his best friend. "You are right, Hyoga. My brother is smart and strong. He will be allright." Shun said comming back under the cover and laid next to the blonde boy.

There was no mission too hard for him. He allways return to his brother no matter what. But who the hell should know about this old almost blind lady? "Maybe Tatsumi took his revange on me," he thought. It took him two days to explain to this old woman that he was not chicken and he didnt eat seeds.

The sun was rising when he returned. Everyone was still slepping in Kido massion. Ikki took off his Phoenix Bronze Cloth and after some minutes the god of sleep took a control over him.

After one hour:

"HEY! IKKI! WAKE UP!" Someone shouted at him but he just turned around. "YOU HAVE TO REPORT TO MISS KIDO ABOUT THE MISSION!" Tatsumi yelled so loud that he managed to wake up everyone but Ikki.

"What happened, Tatsumi?" The purple-haired goddess walked into the living room. It was visible that she didnt sleep for more than two days and was waiting for Phoenixs return.

"Nii-san is here!" Little green-haired saint ran down the stairs - still dressed in his light pink pajamas - to give a welcome back hug to his big brother.

Hyoga, who was woken up by happy Shun jumping on the bed, stood calmly on the upper end of this stairs. Next to him was yawning Seiya and Shiryu with his eyes closed.

"Nii-san is here!"

"YEAH! AND HE DOESNT WANT TO WAKE UP!" Tatsumi yelled and kicked the poor couch on which the feared Phoenix was sleeping.

"Wait, Tatsumi-san..."

"Shun is right, Tatsumi..."

"Oh, good morning, Saori-san." Shun finally realized that his goddess was here.

"Good morning, Shun." Saori cantinued. "He just returned from hard mission. Maybe he really IS exhausted..."

"No..." Shun cheeks became red a little. "I mean... When my brother is waken up like that, he is able to burn everyting around him."

"But he should at least say 'Hi, Im back'" Tatsumi kicked the black sofa again and again.

Suddanly the air in the living room became really hot. Ikki rose up, his eyes all red. Everyone could swear that there was a siluethe of the blood thirsty fire bird above Andromedas brother. Tatsumi ran in fear and hid himself behind Athena.

"Oh my holy Athena! He is like Aioria when someone wake him up!" Seiya whispered and make one step back behind his friend.

"Maybe even worse..." The blonde Cygnus said.

"Dont forget that our Phoenix is Leo, too," said Dragon saint calmly.

"Nii-san!" Shun placed his small palms on Ikkis chest and looked up at his face. "Please, nii-san," he begged.

Phoenix calmed down after some seconds. He took a deep breath. "Ok. I go back where I was..." Ikki jumped back on the couch and immidiately fell asleep.

"But, Shun..." Seiya whispered in Andromedas ear. "We have to wake him up."

Shun was confused. "Why?" he asked in low voice.

"I want to watch this movie!" Pegasus saint picked up some DVD and showed it to Shun.

"But Seiya, you have a television in your room."

"Not DVDplayer!"

"But... Whos gonna wake him up?" Shun asked. Everyone looked at him now. The green-haired boy sighnet, sat down on the sofa and shake his brothers shoulder.

Ikki growned.

"Nii-san?" Shun whispered in Ikkis ear. "Wouldnt be better if you sleep in your bed?"

Phoenix saint - still half asleep - stood up, let Shun take his hand and lead the way to his room.

Once inside, Ikki laid down on the comfortable bed and fell in a deep sleep.

Nobody dared to disturb him. Even Tatsumi, who walked here and there in front of Phoenixs room like a hungry tiger.

Suddanly door slammed and hit Tatsumi on his face.

Ikki went from his room and headed to the bathroom. Once there, he turned hot water on and took very long shower to awake himself. All of sudden an awful grin apeared on his face and his lips formed into a smirk, when he imagined Tatsumi seeing the water bill.

Finally - after 30 minutes under hot water - the Phoenix saint was fully awake. He dried himself and put on clean clothes before walking from the bathroom. He almost tripped over Tatsumi who was lieing on the floor smashed by the bathroom door.

"Miss Kido wants to speak with you!" Tatsumi informed him, while covering his bleeding nose.

Ikki crossed his body and still drying his blue hairs with some pink towel, which was actually Shuns, walked into the living room to look for Shiryu. This boy with long black hair was the only only one with whom he could talk about his 'mission'.

His beloved one was nowhere to see, but he found there his brother, Hyoga - hugging Shun - and Seiya curled up in Unicorn saints arms watched the saddest part of Dumbo.

"Has anyone seen Shiryu?"

When he heard his brothers voice, Shun jumped and ran to hug Ikki.

"Nii-san..." Shun sobbed, his big greenish-blue eyes full of tears.

"Shun, what happened to you?" Phoenix glared at the other four boys especially at Jabu and Seiya, who were worse than devils when they were together.

"Nothing," little Andromeda answered and rubbed his eyes. "Its just the movie. It is about an elephant baby with big ears and its so sad. And... And..." Shun started to sob again, this time into his brothers red t-shirt.

Ikki patted Andromedas head gently. He knew this movie very well, because Seiya forced them to watch it so many times. 'Good that Tatsumi sent me away. This is more stupid than the mission...' He thought and said to his little brother: "Shun, you know that it has the happy end."

Shun looked up at him and nodded. "Saori-san wants to speak with you in her room."

"I know. Wait... In HER ROOM?"

Shun turned into a tomato. "Yeah..."

Seiya and Jabu began to laugh. And it was not because of the Disney movie.

"Shiryu is also there." They said in unison.

Now it was Ikki, who became red like chilli-pepper and ran away into Saoris room.


End file.
